


a black star falls into the sea

by zephryus



Series: dsmp!dnf [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, M/M, dsmp canon, kinda., theres one (1) paragraph of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephryus/pseuds/zephryus
Summary: George visits Dream in prison, hurt and angry.(Set in the dsmp canon, after today's (20/1/21) stream)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dsmp!dnf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184144
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	a black star falls into the sea

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am still screaming i have so many thoughts (title from everything is happening by mother mother)

“He’s gonna do something tomorrow,” Sapnap tells him. He doesn’t look at George, keeps his eyes trained on the horizon.

“Yeah?”

“He told them to meet him somewhere.”

George just hums in response, staring straight into the warm colours of the sunset instead. They’re on a hill, high enough that they can see over most of the SMP, over the crater that was L’Manberg and the wreck left of the Community House.

“He might kill them, or lock them up.”

“Okay.” The sun is lower now, the sky dimmer, hurtling towards darkness.

“George.”

At the sharpness of his voice, he turns to face Sapnap, “What?”

“You don’t care?” The sharpness teeters on anger, hot and fiery and ready to burst out.

George just shrugs, “He doesn’t care.” His voice is flat and void, but Sapnap’s known him long enough to read between the lines, and know that he’s so fucking overcome with emotion that it all gets bottled up and nothing comes out. Under his calm and carelessly apathetic demeanour he’s angry too, or maybe disappointed.

“You do care,” Sapnap pushes, because what does he have to lose? “Yo–“

Something breaks inside George, something finally snaps and comes loose, “No. I don’t care about whoever he is now, I care about who he was, and that guy is gone, and he’s never coming back.”

“You could bring him back.”

George breaks eye contact to look over SMP again. “No, I can’t.”

There’s barely a fraction of the sun left hovering over the edge of the world, the rest shrouded in darkness.

“If anyone could, George–“

So softly it’s barely louder than the wind sweeping over their hill, George says, eyes stubbornly fixated on the dying sun, “Don’t you think I’ve tried?”

They both pretend they don’t hear his voice break at the end of his sentence.

The stars and the moon come out, peaking through the clouds, pinpricks of light in their sky serving as a constant reminder of their insignificance. As much as George likes sunsets, and the colours he can’t fully appreciate, he likes the night more, he likes the stars and the moon and the characters and stories he can make out of them. The light, tiny and far, far away, of the stars defies the darkness.

They stay there for a long time, bittersweetly reminiscing, until the sun has her hand over the moon’s shoulder, and the darkness is being chased away once more.

They say their goodbyes. Sapnap doesn’t ask where George is going, and George doesn’t ask him to fight for Dream.

“You pushed us away just so you couldn’t have any attachments.”

His accusations ring off the stone walls of the cell, urging Dream to turn around, to see George. The last time he’d seen him, he was angry, and disappointed, and hurt. He supposes that, at least, hadn’t changed.

“You made me weak,” Dream tells him, still facing away, because he still does make him weak.

–

“ _You make me weak_ ,” Dream whispers against his skin, just as they’re waking up, when the sun is barely slipping through the gaps of their curtains. George laughs at him, quiet in the grand scheme of things, but so loud in the small world of their bed. Dream thinks, irrationally, that he would burn the world as it stands to hear him laugh.

“What does that even mean?” George asks, bleary and muffled, barely awake, but Dream can hear the smile in his voice.

“It’s true,” Dream replies, pressing a kiss to the line of his jaw, because it’s horrifyingly early and he’s not expected to make much sense, especially when he has George warm and safe and happy in his arms.

He doesn’t particularly care about anything else.

–

“I thought that was a good thing,” George challenges, because he’s so fucking angry he can barely breath, because Dream won’t even face him.

“You thought wrong.”

“Yeah,” George says quietly, “I see that. I trusted you, you know.”

“I do know. I’m your weakness as much as you’re mine.” Dream sounds smug. George wants to hit him and kiss him at the same time.

“You told me, that one day, the sun would rise on the world, and it would be mine–“

“I gave it to you,” Dream snarls, finally turning around, “I made you king, I made you king of this world, and it painted a target on your back!”

“I didn’t fucking want the world! I never fucking wanted the world, Dream,” George takes a breath, and the silence against the shouting is deafening, “I just wanted you.”

“You had me,” Dream says, nonchalantly, “you… have me.” The _if you want_ is left unsaid, but it hangs in the air, ready to be picked. The vulnerability makes his skin itch, every instinct inside Dream is screaming at him to take it back, to hurl insults at him, because if he lets George have him, he has an attachment, a weakness.

“Do I?”

And Dream knows he should tell him to fuck off, and push him further and further away, he knows that the vulnerability is only going to eventually get George, and himself, hurt. But George makes him weak and irrational.

“You always have.”

George refuses to meet his eyes, staring at the block of stone just to the right of his head, “I want you, but not… not this you.”

Alone, he sits at the hill, and watches the constellations, the characters and stories made from a few pinpricks of light impossibly far away, and wonders about all the other planets and other universes that exist, somewhere out there. He wonders, if in one he cares slightly more, and Dream doesn’t push them away in search for something intangible and impossible. If, maybe, there’s one where Dream’s more human, and they’re happier.

He stays until the sun chases the moon away, and takes away all the constellations. As the last star valiantly tries to outshine the sun, just on the edge of the horizon, he makes a wish. As dawn falls on the new day, he wishes for the better world, where he’s happy, and he’s loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed it!! comment/leave a kudo if you did :]
> 
> ily <3


End file.
